You All Along
by DigimonDestined
Summary: High school's just another place to make friends, make a fool out of yourself in front of those friends, and then find out they've been in love with you for as long as they can remember. Of course, it's because it's been them all along. But Sora, Tai and Matt need to figure out what love really is...
1. Who Are You (Chpt1)

**Full Summary:**

 **Hi guys, this is my first story! It's not going to involve any digimon; the story is completely taking place in the real world. I apologize for any mistakes!  
**

 **I don't own digimon, though I wished I did. ;)  
**

 ***Note: This story takes place when they're young, around 11 (Tai, Sora, Matt) , 8( T.K. and Kari), 10 (Izzy, Mimi) and 12(Joe)**

* * *

The wild screeches and squeals of the young children were missing a single, unique voice. A voice Tai could recognize anywhere, seeing as he and Kari were siblings and best friends. But Kari wasn't with her classmates. Tai scratched his head thoughtfully. "Huh. If your brother is in second grade too, he might be in my sister's class. "He glanced up at his new classmate. "What's his name?"

The boy with the spiky golden hair turned to face Tai. He frowned. "It's Takeru. But everyone just calls him T.K." He unconsciously slid the glove of his right hand off. "It's his first day here too and usually he's really shy. I don't understand why he isn't waiting here for me." He turned the glove from side to side and then slid it back on, flexing his finger. "You think they're okay?"

Tai comforted him with a quick pat. "Of course. Don't worry Matt, we'll find them. You'll help me if I help you. Right?"

Matt nodded as he said, "Of course. You didn't even need to ask."

With the reassurance of Matt's help, Tai took a relieved breath. He closed his eyes thinking about where the two ten year olds could be. _Kari loves the park. She's always looking for new creatures to help, but mom and Miko are equally not okay with her taking them home. But maybe she's there anyway._

He opened his eyes and grabbed his bag, ready to go. "I've got an idea. Why don't we try the park? It's got the playground and leads into the woods. Plenty of space for kids to roam."

Matt shrugged. He didn't want to shoot his new friend down... _But T.K. is shy. He doesn't wander alone unless he's with me or mom and dad. And this is his first day here. I'm sure he's inside the school waiting for me to get him. Or maybe he doesn't know where the school exits are and needs me to go find him._ His fingers clenched with worry.

"Actually," He said carefully. "I was thinking they're probably still in the school. T.K. likes to get extra help with his homework. I'm sure he's still inside, asking his teacher a few questions. Let's go there first."

Tai shook his head. _I don't want to be rude. But I think I know the school better than he would. I mean, I took first to third grade here. And this is Kari's second year. I know her favourite spots for sure._ "Come on Matt. I think Kari's at the park. And making friends with the new kid sounds like exactly something she'd do. She probably dragged him along to the park."

Matt raised his eyebrows, and placed his hands on his hips. He glared, an tinge of attitude in his voice. "Is that supposed to mean something? What's wrong with being the 'new kid' ?"

Tai glared back. He bit back a retort. _Nothing, but you don't know half as much as I do of the neighborhood._ He gently put his hands on Matt's shoulders, trying to stay friendly. "Of course not. But I'm just saying-"

Matt rolled his eyes and Tai struggled with the urge to punch something. Or better yet, a certain _someone._

"I'm just saying," Tai gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "We should go to the park and then the school and they to our own homes. It makes more sense this way."

Matt threw up his hands in exasperation, knocking Tai's hands away. "It's the exact same thing if we go to the park first or the school!" He glared. _What the hell makes you think you know little kids better than me?_ Matt growled, "Maybe we should just look for them separately! I'm just another 'new kid' anyways."

Tai gave up with a snort. "Fine! Have fun _trying_ to find your brother!" He waited for a moment to see if Matt was going to reconsider but worry washed over him like a wave. Where was Kari? And why was he still here, waiting to see if Matt would change his mind? Every moment he spent with this blond know-it-all, Kari could be wandering alone and afraid, looking for him...

"Tai! Tai! Look at what I've got!"

The older brother's worry evaporated into sweet, sweet relief as he turned to see his little sister. "Kari! You're okay!" He bent down and wrapped his hands around her, squeezing her tightly. He didn't care that she was squirming, or that she was protesting, "Tai, you're smothering me! I'm a big kid now! Let go!" or that Matt was probably watching with an arrogant sneer.

He finally let go, getting ready to reprimand her. Kari, relieved took a step back quickly in case he tried to hug her again. She looked over him curiously. "Are you feeling alright Tai?"

Tai ignored her comment and followed his big brother protective feelings. "The better question is, are you? Where were you? It's almost been an hour since school was over."

Matt walked over, supportively touching Kari's shoulder. "Hey, hey. Don't exaggerate. It's barely been twenty minutes."

Kari nodded, gazing up at Matt with admiration and gratefulness. She looked back down to blink at her brother with a touch of smugness. "Yeah. We were outside at the park and then T.K. found Rocky!" Tai raised an eyebrow smugly. _See?_ Matt rolled his eyes. _Whatever._

"But then we went back inside because I didn't know how to do my science work." Kari continued. Matt smugly cocked his head to the side. _What did I tell you?_ Tai rolled his eyes, ignoring Matt.

Kari looked between the two boys like they were acting strangely. Which they weren't. Because they were way too old to act immature.

"Anyways, meet T.K.!" She pointed to a small boy Tai hadn't noticed behind her.

Tai looked up, curious to see if Matt and T.K. were similar. They shared their golden hair and light skin but that was it. The little boy timidly gave Tai a smile before ducking behind Matt's back.

Matt twisted to ruffle his hair gently. "Hey little brother. I'm glad you're okay. Come on out and meet my new friend Tai." _Oh crap, did I say friends?_

 _We're friends? If it's okay with him, it's okay with me._ Tai offered him a gentle smile and bent down to meet T.K. eye to eye. "So is Rocky a creature? She's always trying to bring little critters to our house but our mom won't let her."

Encouraged by Tai's friendliness, T.K. took a step forwards. "Yeah! Rocky's a mouse." He turned to Matt. "Do you think mom and dad will let us keep him?"

Matt hesitated, not wanting to shoot down his little brother's hopes. "I'm not sure. But it won't hurt to ask."

Kari looked up at Tai, blinking innocently. "But can T.K. come to our house to play? He's fun! And Mom won't mind." Matt opened his mouth but she continued, and Matt can come too. Since you guys are both new, we can show you around the neighborhood."

Tai sighed, knowing he would be fighting a losing battle if he said no. "When Kari's set on something, it's hard to change her mind. Do you guys want to come over?"

T.K. nodded eagerly so Matt said. "Why not? I'll just call our mom to let her know that we're going to your house to play."

Tai said, "Okay." With a sudden thought, he turned to eye T.K. and Kari seriously. "But on the way, we're going to talk about letting big brothers know where you're going."

"Okay." chirped the younger siblings.

As T.K. and Kari ran on ahead, Tai awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets, and avoided Matt's gaze. He walked slowly, trying to walk so that he wasn't quite behind Matt or at his side. "So um... we're friends?"

Matt exhaled, stretching his arms above his head. There wasn't really a nice way to put it... "Well we were both right so I guess you aren't completely hardheaded. After all, you do know the area better than me." He offered Tai a small smile. If he ruined this first impression too... His parents were going to kill him.

Tai quickened so he matched Matt, pace for pace, step for step. He met Matt's eyes and returned a smile to take the sting out of his words. "Usually I'd be more offended, but you're not as snobby as I thought either. So I guess we're even."

Matt raised an eyebrow, his heart warming. "So we're good?"

"We're good," He confirmed. Tai saw Matt's smile grow bigger before they both looked away. A comfortable silence followed as the two boys walked, following farther and farther behind from their siblings.

But Tai wanted to get to know this strange new guy better.

He tried, "So uh... Do you like soccer?"

"Soccer? Of course! It's my favourite sport!"

"Hey, me too! I used to play on my school team."

"Huh, maybe you could join our team this year..."

* * *

Sora stood up and jumped off the steps. The thud of her landing on the ground overcame the quiet creaking of the porch. She had seen Kari running past her house earlier, so that meant _he_ wasn't going to be far behind.

Just as she thought, Tai turned the corner of the block and quickened his pace to meet Sora.

"Well well Tai, is this a new friend?" She smirked, mockingly placing her hand on her heart. She pretended to sob desperately into her cupped hands. "Have I already been replaced? I thought we were best friends!"

She saw Tai smirking in response out of the corner of her hands, but before he could answer, the blond rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose."You're such a drama queen. Grow up already."

Sora instantly disliked him. She couldn't deny that he was handsome... He was a little taller than Tai and lanky with thin shoulders. While his skin was pale, his eyes were a fierce, dark blue, contrasting his spiky tufts of blond hair. But his scowl alone gave Sora enough to dislike.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked incredulously, throwing her hands onto her hips. "What is your problem?"

He shot Tai a grin like they shared an inside joke. "Me? I'm the new kid."

Tai laughed, throwing an arm over his shoulders like they were good friends. "Sora, this is Yamato Ishida. He's my new classmate." He turned to gesture to Sora. "And this is Sora. We've know each other since kindergarten and our parents are good friends. She could kick your butt in soccer."

Matt crossed her arms. "No way! I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

Sora glared. _This guy? He's so arrogant, I could swipe the ball from under his nose before he could notice._ "You wish! I'd wipe the field with you!"

Matt snorted. "You'd have to catch up to me first."

"I could beat you in a race, anytime anywhere!"

"Sure, maybe if you had wings and I had a broken leg!"

"If I had wings, I'd throw you down a cliff!"

"Again, only if you could catch me first!"

"Argh!" She stomped away. "You're so annoying."

"Yeah?" He challenged. "Well you're stubborn!"

"Well you're an idiot!

"Well you're a drama queen!"

Tai finally stepped in, trying to hide his giggles. "Guys calm down. Maybe we can have a game someday." He winked teasingly. "Then I could show you who's the real soccer champ! Me!"

He waited while both of them rolled their eyes before saying, "Do you want to come over to our house too, Sora? Kari and Matt's little brother are probably already there."

Sora glared at the blond, hot-headed, idiot who thought he was so much better than everyone. "If _this guy_ is going to be there, I wouldn't go if you paid me!"

"Hey, it's not like I want to talk you either!" Matt called, attitude spiking his words.

"Then go away!"

"Fine!"

Sora stormed up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

Matt raised an eyebrow and sincerely asked. "Are all your friends like you?"

Tai shrugged. That could have gone better. "No idea. But I was hoping it would go better than this when you met them." He shot a glance over at the familiar house that he'd often been over at. "Let's just go. She'll get over it."

 **Please Review!**


	2. Childish （Chpt2）

**Hi! Thanks for reading my first chapter! I promise they'll get to middle school in the next chapter! Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm doing this story without the divorce in T.K./Matt's family.**

The bell had rung twice, signaling the end of recess. While everyone was still waiting to be let into the school to find their classes, Matt was returning to class from rock band in the music room. The club sounded decent already, although they had only started working on the song the week before. But the group was missing singers. They needed at least three singers and so far nobody had stepped up… _Maybe I could? I've always enjoyed singing. But I still barely know anyone and they're going to judge my singing for sure._ He turned past the corner to a group of green lockers, pale like shallow water on a hot day.

Matt held his guitar with one hand while using the other to find his lock. His fingers worked the dial, spinning it this way and that. Finally, it clicked and he swung it open all the way so he could slide his guitar in. He gave it a gentle push to make sure it would go as far back as possible so it wouldn't be damaged when he closed the door. Then he straightened his books and stray pieces of sheet music so they leaned against the base of the guitar.

It turned out there was a bag of crumbling cookies. Matt took and put the bag in his pocket, making a mental note to give them to T.K.

After closing and locking his locker, he strolled into his classroom, nearly walking into a certain fiery girl. With surprise, he took a step back and asked her, "What are you doing here?"

Sora gritted her teeth, trying to hold her cool. Just because he was obnoxious and nosy, it didn't mean she needed to blow up. Well, at least not yet. She clutched her black binder tighter to her chest but it served as a poor substitute for strangling him.

"I want you to mind your own business! Just because you'll think you're cool, doesn't mean anyone else likes you at all." She spat, venomously. "And you don't need to know why I'm here."

Matt's inquisitiveness was creeping up but he shrugged off her spiting comment, completely unfazed. _What is with this girl? First she acts like a huge drama queen and now, she's like a pissed off cat. But why do I have to be the one that gets yelled at?_

He yawned, tiredly. He hadn't slept very well last night and being yelled at was going to make him grumpy too. "Calm down. My teacher's on yard duty so she's going to be late. You might as well tell me why you're here."

"Ha! I wouldn't tell _you_ anything, even if you were the last person on the planet." She huffed scathingly.

Matt shrugged indifferently. "Fine, I'll figure it out on my own." He suddenly grinned, and a mischievous spark glittered in his blue eyes. "I like challenges."

Startled, she took a step back and hoped her ears weren't burning too noticeably. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ She could feel her pule quickening and closed her eyes for a short moment to calm down. She then looked back up to meet Matt's gaze. Perhaps it was simply sunnier today, but Sora thought his eyes were friendlier and a lighter shade of blue than when she had first seen him, as if he had been wearing shades to hide his true, gentler side. If this was how he really was... _Maybe I misjudged him a little too quickly when we met..._

Sora looked away quickly, and turned her glare to a fantasy book, neglected on one of the several shelves lined up together. She was hoping that she hadn't been staring into his eyes like a sick puppy and that he hadn't noticed at all. _Get a hold of yourself Sora! This is the annoying idiot you met a week ago! It's not someone you know well, it's not someone nice, and it's definitely not Tai!_

* * *

He tried to focus on the question on hand; what could Sora be hiding? There was a chance she was just here to bring my teacher a message... But why be so secretive about it?

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully, and then scanned over her to look for clues. She was wearing the same clothes as Matt had first seen her; a sleeveless yellow shirt with ragged blue jeans. But she wasn't wearing her gloves or her hat anymore, so now he could see how lustrous her orange hair was. It was cropped short and barely brushed her shoulders but Matt found it suited her well.

And yet, she still kept avoiding his gaze like she didn't want to have anything to do with him so he continued jollily on with his inspection. Matt appreciated the fact that she wasn't objecting. But when you were oblivious, you tended not to mind or people you hated either way.

 _This is one unusual girl._ Matt thought. His interest for her only continued to spiral.

She continued to hold her binder instead of putting it into the dusk gray bag that was slung over her shoulder. Out of the binder, a stray piece of paper suddenly tipped out and began its fluttering journey towards the ground. Matt looked up towards Sora again. She was still looking away; clearly, she hadn't seen it fall out.

In one casual motion, Matt swiftly bent over and silently snatched it up, a heartbeat before it touched the floor. The light crinkle of Matt crumpling the slip into his hand was lost over the noise of students coming into class. Once again, he checked to make sure Sora still wasn't looking his way. Then he opened it to read:

 _Dear Ms Normi,_

 _Mrs. Takanouchi has spoken to me about her displeasure with the class her daughter Sora Takanouchi was assigned too so she is going to be transferred to your class. The rest of the day will serve as her trial period to see how she likes her class. If there are no problems, I'll have someone change her spot in the systems to make it official._

 _\- Vice Principal, Loki Nakashi_

"So your mom has some influence on the school, huh?" Matt murmured his curiosity for Sora and her family growing. He turned the paper with interest looking to see if there were any additional messages. "Can she convince them to start a soccer team?" He didn't realize that he had spoken out loud until Sora shrieked, "What are you doing! That's mine!"

Surprised, he let Sora rip the note out of his hands without protest and she crumpled it furiously, although they both knew he had already read it. But with her first priority accomplished, she turned to give him a glare full of the excess fury that she hadn't gotten to use earlier. "Do I need to tell you again?" Sora snarled, her eyes flashing. She couldn't believe it; only minutes ago there was a moment where she liked him. "Stay away and mind your own business!"

Perhaps it was the anger radiating from her or just her words, but something shocked Matt into motion. He backed up, raising his hands to show he was harmless and quickly said, "Sorry, sorry! It fell on the ground and I was curious. I really did want to know what you weren't telling me."

She looked away so Matt took it as a good sign and let his curiosity boldly stroll out of his mouth. "Does it mean that you're going to be in my class?"

Sora ignored him, praying she hadn't ripped it in half, or better, at all. For a moment, her throat caught as she quickly reopened it. If she had... That would give her teacher a great first impression.

Fortunately, it was fine and she silently breathed out her relief. There was a tiny tear in the top left corner, but she could easily hide it wither her thumb. More importantly, the creases were still all too noticeable. She needed something to run it over with…

"Here, take this book," Matt said, eagerly stepping up to make amends. "It's small and might work better than your binder."

She rolled her eyes and was about retort when she noticed the cover. Slowly, she reached out to take it. "Down at Dusk, Rise at Light? Is this your book? Have you ever read this?"

"Hey, you don't need to sound so surprised." He gave her a small smile. When she wasn't yelling at him, she sounded nice enough. "It's a good book."

She ran her fingers over the unkempt pages, checked it out, and then finally used it to iron out the wrinkles in her note. In a few moments, it was straightened out as much as it could be, although she still couldn't fix the creases. But this would have to do.

"True," She concluded. "But the plot was surprisingly complicated. I didn't think you'd understand it."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. "You could've just said you didn't think I was smart enough."

Sora crossed her arms, hiding a small smile to herself. This was actually amusing. "Fine, I don't think you're smart enough. Earlier, I seem to remember someone saying 'I like challenges.' and 'I'll figure it out on my own.' Sound familiar?"

Matt grinned. He liked this playful side of Sora; she wasn't so bad this way. He shook his head several times as he said, "Nope, don't recall anything like that." He paused and then added quickly, "But if I- someone did say something like that, and they happened to find a note on the ground, then that would count as something they figured it out on their own."

Sora broke out into a small grin, and then squashed it as quickly as she could. Tripping him up was going to be fun. So she waited until she had a straight face before saying, "So you don't think you should be in trouble."

"That's right."

"Because you didn't do anything wrong."

"That's right."

"And you didn't say, I'll figure it out on my own."

This time he hesitated a little before shaking his head. "Nope, definitely not me."

"And you didn't find a note on the ground, at all?"

Matt paused to think for a second, and then protested, "That's not fair!"

She burst out laughing. "Sure it is!" But they both knew that Sora had trapped him.

"No, that's unfair! If I say I didn't find a note, you'll say I didn't figure anything out. But if I say I did find a note, you'll say I didn't figure out anything, unless I admitted I was the one who said, 'I'll figure it out.' "

Sora began laughing again. "That was confusing but right. Nobody messes with me! Now confess to your crimes!"

Matt was laughing but he shook his head, refusing to give in. "Never! I deny everything!"

Sora's eyes glinted and he knew she was going to try to trip him up again.

He shouted, "Nope, I'm not doing that again!" and then got a good, safe five meters from her. He was surprisingly enjoying their game.

* * *

After a few more minutes of Sora picking on Matt, followed by their laughter, they both calmed down. He sat down at his desk and pulled out the chair from the table beside him so Sora could sit.

"That was fun," Matt said honestly. "So now are you going to tell me about your note?" She looked uncertain so he added, "Come on, we're friends now. Aren't we?" Matt felt all the fun that had just gone by leave him for a moment. He knew he would regret it if they weren't friends.

The last five minutes had been fun, she felt as if she had known him for a lot longer than a week. It was unnecessary to say, she was losing some of her hate for him. She nodded slowly, "I guess we are. Okay."

His heart lightened. Saying they were friends? Tai would really be happy about that. He had been encouraging Matt and Sora to fix their problems.

"So spill." Matt prompted. "Everything okay?"

"Well you already know mom's getting me to move to this class." Sora said dryly, pointedly looking at Matt. He gave her a sheepish smile. "Okay, okay, I get it!"

Now, she looked down at the ground like she was embarrassed. "Well, anyways, she basically thinks that your class has smarter people, a better teacher and you guys learn faster, so she wants me to go to this class."

Matt was slightly surprised. Was that really so? He looked over her appraisingly. He had gotten the feeling that she knew her stuff; today's incident only helped prove that fact. But she was changing classes just because this class was smarter? Was it really such a big deal?

Matt decided that cheering up Sora was more important than just treating T.K. (plus he was getting hungry) and pulled out the bag of cookies he had been saving. He opened the bag and offered Sora one.

She took one and gave him a warm, grateful smile.

"So what's the problem?" He popped one into his mouth and chewed slowly, enjoyed the crumbly chocolate taste.

She rolled her eyes but this time, her voice had no spite. "There is no problem. I never had a problem." She gave him a wry grin. "If you'd listened when I said to leave me alone, maybe you would remember."

"Ohh." Matt flushed, his cheeks reddening. He'd assumed there was something wrong when she wouldn't tell him and pestering her seemed to be the only way to get her to talk. "Oops."

She smiled mischievously, like she enjoyed him flustered. "By the way, you should know you're losing. I always win."

"Ha." Matt drew out his words patiently. " _Right._ If you were winning, I'd-" He paused. "Actually, I wouldn't do anything because there's no way you could win."

"What? What about five minutes ago?" She protested, leaning back into her chair, crossing her legs. "I was totally crushing you!"

Matt didn't plan on losing, especially not to a girl. "Well what happened to not telling me anything?" He rested his chin on his folded hands and smirked teasingly. "I'm pretty sure I remember you talking to me again."

Now it was Sora's turn to flush. Geez! This guy was so easy going and relaxed; nothing she said got to his brain. "Shut up! I wasn't hiding anything! And that doesn't count, because I didn't tell you anything, you took the note of the floor!"

Matt shrugged and then said, "Hey, you can believe what you want." He grinned, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "But we all know I'm right."

"In your dreams!" Sora shook her head as she laughed. She hated to admit it, but she might of been enjoying their banter.

"Well we can argue about this anytime."

Suddenly, Tai stumbled over, panting. "Water. Need water." The center of his shirt was soaked with his sweat and his hair carried several bits of dirt and a small clump of uprooted grass.

Matt handed him a plastic water bottle from his desk and Tai took it urgently. Sliding into the chair besides Sora, the soccer player began chugging down the water while Matt nodded with approval. "You look like you played hard. Good for you."

After several swallows, Tai took a gasping breath and then managed to smile and choke out, "I did. That's the only way I play." He screwed the lid back onto his bottle and then moved it back onto Matt's desk, watching as the remaining quarter of water sloshed around the inside of the bottle.

His thirst satisfied, Tai sighed and then leaned back in his chair. "So," He looked up, with newly refreshed eyes. "what did I miss? How's it going?"

Sora glanced over at Matt. _What am I supposed to call him? Enemy? Friend? Nah, we're more like something in between..._ But he just gave her a careless shrug and then reached for Tai's drink.

Sora wrinkled her nose. _Guys share their water? Gross! "_ Sure. I mean at least we stopped fighting. And we talked about stuff." She said, distractedly watching Matt with disgust as he drained the rest of the water.

"That's good," Tai cocked his head, impressed. "For a week's that's decent progress." With the back of his hand, he swiped some of the sweat off his forehead. "So when do you think we can change that status to friends?"

Matt grinned. "How about never?" Before they could object, he raised his hands and laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But I think we're good right now, whatever we are."

Sora rolled her eyes but smiled. "That's the only thing you've been right about so far."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! The story is going to have more mature themes seeing as the gang has to grow up sometime. I swear, the story will start to get interesting.  
**

 **Five Years Later... (Tai, Matt, Sora) 16, (Joe) 17, (Izzy, Mimi) 15, (Takeru, Kari) 13.**

 **Song of the Chapter: I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys (Although the lyrics make absolutely no sense xD It's a great song that brings nostalgia.)**

* * *

 _Five Years Later..._

The halls were as loud as usual, with the sound of lockers being yanked open, books and binders being thrown in and then the doors clanging back shut. There were several swarms of girls grouped together throughout the halls, some at the doors of a classroom, a few near their lockers; all of them in places comfortable for chatting and gossiping to one another.

Unfortunately _,_ Sora sighed, she had been reluctantly dragged into one of those particular groups by her best friend Mimi and her other friend Aya who took turns, scoring each other dates.

She and Sora had just met over the start of the school year when Mimi had introduced them to each other. At first, Sora had been a little intimidated by the tall, slender, dark eyed beauty, but she had been able to offer Sora a lot of fashion tips and they ended up getting along fine.

Aya flipped her long, thick brown hair over a shoulder and checked her reflection in her phone. Mimi smiled, throwing her hands onto her hips, clearly knowing what was going to two of them were pretty much made of confidence and beauty; Sora knew she could never have a fraction of either quality.

But she knew she wasn't the only one admiring Aya and Mimi's boldness, Erin, Cho and Haru were all watching with rapt attention and adoration in their starstruck eyes.

"Ladies," Aya announced, ran her fingers through her hair quickly. "Watch and learn." Mimi giggled and then whispered, "Aya's already chosen her target for today. He should be coming soon!"

A part of Sora pitied who the poor, unfortunate, guy was. For her game, Aya challenged herself by choosing a boy and tried to get him from super smooth to super flustered. And for some reason, it always worked for Aya; her game almost always ended with the guy asking Aya out on a date.

But a different part of Sora was stirring, and it insisted on surfacing. It made her want to try and see if she could affect a cute guy, because if she succeeded, that would mean they were interested in her too, right?

That seemed to be the way things worked; Aya and Mimi would relentlessly flirt with a couple of guys until they asked for their numbers. But the girls would dump them the next day. Sora couldn't remember the last time Mimi or Aya had stuck with the same guy for more than a week. The girls really enjoyed their game of getting a guy to ask them out and having a night or two with them, but once they had had their fun, they were gone.

Sora highly doubted she could do the same. _No, I know I can't do the same._

"Girls," Mimi interrupted. She subtly pointed towards the blond who was strolling towards them, then raised the rest of her fingers to pass of her gesture as a wave. "There's Aya's guy. And _damn,_ does he look _good…_ If he wasn't Aya's for tonight, I'd be all over him…"

"Matt?" She blinked, completely confused. What was going on?

He walked towards until he was an arm length apart from the group of girls and nodded to Sora. "Hey Tiger. So, you ready to go to biology?"

Sora was still lost over the fact that Aya had chosen Matt.

Over the last couple of years, there were several noticeable changes. Matt was now at least four inches taller over her. His golden hair had only gone blonder and these days; Sora wasn't sure whether his hair or Tai's was spiker. Matt's shoulders and arms had gotten muscular although his soccer passion had declined; he had moved more towards music skills.

It didn't make any sense. Aya only chose the funniest or coolest or most popular people for her little game. But Matt was just… Matt, as he had always been.

Completely oblivious to her thoughts, Matt simply grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "That's my name, Tiger." He casually leaned against a locker and crossed his feet. "So what's up?"

 _Didn't Aya know Mimi and I are good friends with Matt? So why is she playing with him? Wait… No, Mimi knew about Aya's choice. But why didn't she stop-_

"We were just talking about a certain, musically talented, _extremely cute_ jock." Aya interrupted, stepping in between them. She coyly put a finger on Matt's shoulder, clearly enjoying the way Matt's eyes were drawn to her finger. As if it was just the two of them, she flirtatiously stepped in closer, and whispered, "I think you might know him."

Matt's eyes flew up back to Aya's as he pausing, trying to interpret her words. To encourage him, Ava's finger traveled upwards, over his old t-shirt, brushing against his neck, and then stopping at his jawline.

"About this guy," Matt stepped in a little closer to Aya. "Did you mean cute? Or," He smirked, his eyes dancing. "Hot?"

She didn't back away or move her finger but her dark eyes twinkled. "You might call him either, but I'd say he's smoking hot."

"Is that so?" His eyes gleamed and he leaned in on her until they were only a few inches apart, wanting to hear her say it, he growled. "So who is this guy?"

"You."

With that confession, Matt surged forwards, pressing his lips to her demandingly. Aya didn't object, throwing her hands around Matt's shoulders to pull him towards her and they kissed hard for a long moment, as if that was all that mattered.

* * *

Izzy walked, distractedly thinking to himself. "Lazy coders." He muttered. "Thanks to them, my program's all messed up!"

Izzy suddenly stopped, watching a blond and brunette making out wildly. He knew the blond well; Matt was one of his best friends and it was surprising to Izzy to see Matt with a random girl. The blond had always stuck up for Izzy, going so far as to get into fights with the people who dared to bully Izzy although that number had completely disappeared after Matt and Izzy became best friends. It had turned out a jock and nerd could have a lot in common.

 _Back to the situation,_ he told himself. He didn't' know or care who the random girl was but why were Mimi and Sora watching?

Sora rolled her eyes and looked up at the others to see their reactions instead. When Mimi met her gaze, she gave Sora a strange look, but Cho, Haru and Erin were still watching with admiration.

 _As if two people kissing was something to be admired._ Sora thought grumpily. _I'm going to be late for class if I keep waiting for him. But we almost always walk together if we can help it…_

Izzy walked up to Sora and gave her a small nod of acknowledgement. "Hey Sor. You waiting for Matt?"

"Yeah. Are you joining our class?"

Izzy shuffled his feet, a little embarrassed. "Yeah. My mom had the principal move me up to your grade and she wanted me to be in your class because I would at least know you and Matt." He glanced over to the side where Matt and Aya were still going at it. "Speaking of Matt…"

They watched silently the show for another moment.

But after looking at Izzy's watch, Sora cleared her throat. Matt suddenly broke away, as if only remembering now, they had an audience.

"So," Aya blew a stray brown hair out of her face and breathlessly said, "You've got my number right? I'll see you tonight?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but Sora rolled her eyes and said, "I'll give him your number Aya. See you guys later." She quickly turned on her heel, and then walked away with Izzy following her.

Matt jogged to catch up with his friends, frowning slightly.

Sora was acting a little strangely. Was it because he had been talking to her and ended up throwing himself at her friend? _Oh well. I can still talk to her later._ He smiled to himself. _Before my date._ He was still debating between taking Aya to the movies or to a restaurant. _Maybe Sora can tell me which one Aya would like better._

"So," Matt cocked his head to the side. "Izzy, my mom told me you're going to be in our class. I can't say I'm surprised, you are the smartest guy I know."

Izzy shrugged modestly, but he folded his hands together, looking pleased.

"So do you have all your stuff?"

"No. I've got to go get it but my locker's right around the corner. Will you guys wait for me here?"

"Course. Just hurry up!"

Izzy snorted to himself when he ducked behind the corner. As _if_ he had any intention of leaving. Instead, he waited silently, straining to hear every word of the conversation that would without doubt, happen.

Sora waited for a moment to make sure Izzy was out of earshot because she didn't care if anyone else heard her. But Izzy was her friend. And Matt's friend. So he didn't need to be involved.

Though he was gone for now…

Sora whirled around to face Matt and snap, "What is wrong with you? Don't you know Aya's just going to have her fun with you for the night and then she'll be gone the next morning?" She hesitated, knowing she was being rude but she snorted. "Or maybe right after you two finish."

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked incredulously. "What is wrong with _me?_ Maybe you should be asking yourself the same question!"

"Me? I'm perfectly fine!" She shouted, throwing her hands into the air angrily. "You're the one who just jumped on my friend!"

"Oh, so you were describing a friend? The way you suggested she would sleep with me sure shows that."

"Yeah? Well am I wrong to say you're going to enjoy it? I think you liked kissing her so I know you'll like sleeping with her!"

Matt stopped yelling, pushing his hair up his forehead with one hand. _What gives? Now you're really acting weird. "_ Why does that matter? And did you ever consider that I might like her?

Her mouth opened and closed for a moment; she looked completely unsure now.

Sora wanted to scream _, Of course I did! I thought you liked her, but all she wants from you is a night!_ She thought miserably. _I'd never think you were using her. How could you say that?_

Completely oblivious to her thoughts, Matt simply pushed away the urge to say _, 'Is that what you think of me?'_ Instead, he quietly asked, "But what's the real problem? Why are you so upset? Is it just because you're her friend?"

Matt softened and gently put a hand on her shoulder. She looked away as he continued, "Or is there something else you want to talk about?"

She didn't reply.

"Sor, you know I'm not going to hurt her."

She finally reacted by exhaling. "I know that." She whispered. "I just don't want her to hurt you."

His hand dropped and he didn't know if she was kidding or not but she just looked at him intensely, waiting for him to say something.

"Ha!" Matt burst out laughing. "Me? Hurt over a girl? As if! The last time a girl hurt me was when she kicked me in the balls." He paused for a moment then burst out laughing again. "Oh wait, I think that was you!"

Sora looked at him, mixed feelings running through her head. How could he be _such_ an idiot, after she had just told him that Aya would chew his heart out? Her heart tightened as she watched him, still choking on laughter. And how could she have been so stupid to worry about him? _I thought that's what best friends were supposed to do._

He finally stopped, realizing she was glaring at him. "I'm sorry Sora," He said softly. "But you don't need to worry." Again, she didn't answer him. "I'm going to find Izzy so we can both cool off?"

He waited, hoping she wouldn't object because this had been extremely awkward; they didn't talk about weird things like their relationships very often to each other... and they usually had a mutual understanding to important things. Did this count as important?

"So… I'll see you later?"

 _"_ Yeah. Sure." A pause followed each word as if she wanted to say something else. "Um. Bye?" He nodded and then started towards Izzy's locker.

Sora sighed sadly. _Oh Matt, she's going to hurt you. How can you not believe me? I just want the best for you._ She started walking away the opposite direction, not caring where she was going. She just needed to get away from the blond idiot she called her best friend.

* * *

"Sora, wait up!

The tennis player was surprised to hear Mimi but she turned around anyways and feigned a cheerful smile. To her delight, Aya was running right behind Mimi. _Great._

After they had caught up to Sora, Aya exclaimed, "Sora, we were just talking about your boyfriend!"

"Wait-wh-what?" That comment snapped her out of her sarcastic faze. "You mean Izzy?"

"The computer genius? No that boy has Mimi's name scrawled on him."

Mimi protested half-heartedly, "What do you mean? We're just good friends."

"Un-huh. Emphasize on the word _good._ Anyways, I mean Matt."

Sora's mood soured and she bit her tongue to stop herself from saying, _So you came here to brag about your soon-to-be conquest?_ Instead, she crossed her arms and said, "I don't think you know what you're talking about. He likes you a lot. Remember five minutes ago? When he was all over you?"

Mimi and Aya shared a look.

"Okay, I know my flirting might have been a little encouraging," Aya covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "But I'm not actually interested in Matt. He's cute if you like the 'pretty boy' look but he's not my type. And anyways, I was just trying to test the connection between you two, Mimi's idea."

"Thanks for blaming it on me." Mimi laughed, pushing Aya away. At the same time, Sora blankly asked, "Are you insane? He's just my best friend."

 _"Oh puh-leeze,_ he's so into you, it's adorable! He just kissed me because he wanted to make you jealous. Didn't you notice how guilty he looked when you interrupted? And then, the smart boy realized that wasn't a good way to get you to date him so he backed off."

Before Sora could object, Mimi answered first. "Actually, I don't think that was what he was thinking. I mean come on; we all know they're blind to our thoughts and feelings."

Sora was about to agree gratefully before Mimi added, "But I do think Matt likes you.

She groaned. "Go away!"

"Well you have to think about the fact that Matt hasn't ever dated anyone for more than a month."

"That's because he's a player."

"Or because he's only going to commit to you and is waiting for the right time to ask you out."

"That's ridiculous! We've known each other for five years now so he could have asked me out anytime he wanted."

Aya shouted triumphantly. "Ha! You just considered Matt might like you. And I have to say, you didn't sound too disappointed there, even though you keep telling me that you're _just friends_."

Sora felt her cheeks heat up as she shook her head hard. "No! I mean yes! I mean, no, I didn't just consider it because I _know for a fact_ he doesn't like me. And yeah, I'll keep saying it, because that's what we are!"

"Right, you're friends… Friends with benefits?" Aya wiggled her eyebrows while Mimi laughed hard.

"No!" Sora was blushing harder now and she didn't even know why. Maybe it was just how ridiculous the thought of Matt and her fooling around was. "Shut up guys! I mean, five minutes ago, he basically told me he liked you!"

"What?" Mimi exclaimed.

Aya groaned. "Please tell me you didn't actually give him my number."

"No I didn't, but only because I forgot." She admitted. "Anyways, I came back because we-" Sora stopped abruptly. She certainly wasn't going to tell them that she thought Aya was going to hurt him because they was only going to use that to boost their argument.

She pretended to check her watch, yelped, "Oh crap! I've got to go!" and then began running back towards the science lab. Thankfully, Mimi and Aya didn't object and Sora didn't look back although she knew that Mimi and Aya would be talking about their conversation. They were going to bring this issue up again, she knew it.

She strode off towards the general direction of the science lab, finally left to her thoughts alone. A pang of guiltiness washed into her when she wondered if she had the right to tell Matt about Aya. Was it not her duty as one of his best friends to tell him the truth, that Aya wasn't interested? But how was this not going to hurt him? Wasn't she supposed to tell him?


	4. Choice (Chpt4)

**Hi guys! Apologies for the long wait! I was thinking about dropping this story cause I didn't really take it in the direction I originally planned... But some very kind users have convinced me not to. :)**

 **The middle to the end is probably a lot better written, so I promise, if you make it through the boring beginning, you might actually enjoy this chapter. xD**

 **As usual, thanks for reading!**

Matt turned the corner, still thinking about what Sora had said to him. Did she actually think he'd be upset if Aya didn't want to date him? Okay, maybe a little… But only because it had been a while since he had gone out with someone… And he could use some fun.

Izzy chose to ambush him, grabbing the taller guy by the shoulders. "Matt, what's with you?"

"Geez, Izzy!" Matt pushed him away, rolling his eyes. "Don't do that again. I almost bitch slapped you."

"Is what Sora said true?" Izzy demanded. "What happened to swearing off girls? You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

 _Shit. Bringing up issues in a hallway is like inviting people to gossip about you._ Matt thrust Izzy to the side, away from the rest of the students strewn around the hall and hissed, "Hey man? Could we not talk about this right here?"

"When else are we going to talk about it?"

"I don't know," Matt said sarcastically. "Maybe when no one else is listening?"

Izzy scowled, eyebrows knitting. "Fine, meet me at lunch, one thirty?"

"I've got lunch at two fifteen."

"After school?"

"I've got a band practice."

"At my house?"

"Just to talk? What are we, girls?"

"Well would you rather talk about it here?"

"Fine! I'll call you after six."

Ha! Band practices end at six thirty and pretending they'd extended it would be easy to do. Screw mushy gushy conversations and feelings- Matt wasn't going to sit through that.

"So? Ya happy yet?"

"Somewhat."

"Then let's get to science."

For a couple of minutes, they walked in silence, listening to clips of conversations from the other students they passed. But Matt couldn't shake off what the computer genius had said. He even distinctively remembered the days when he constantly tried to show off and impress her.

 _"Matt, you still have feelings for her… Don't you?"_

Hmm… 'Feelings' was a strong word. It really was just-

" _A crush? Wait, Matt has a crush on Sora? Tell me you're not messing with me,"_

He tightened his grip around his books, trying to push away his thoughts but there was still one that begged to be answered.

 _Did she ever like me back?_

* * *

Sora fumed to herself, flinging her bag onto to the bus seat across from her. She wasn't sure whether she was still mad because Matt laughed her concern off or that Mimi really thought she was jealous _._

 _Me? Jealous over Matt?_

 _Mimi, we both know pretty boy had a thing for you. Every time you wanted to go somewhere, he volunteered to drive you. He always waited until you were around to play his newest songs; for goodness sake, he was practically dedicating them to you!_

So if anything, you should be jealous. _And definitely not me. Which I'm not._

A few seconds passed as she sat with a fixed, determined glare on her face.

 _If that idiot still wants to be with Ava, that's his problem! Stupid Matt-he's exactly like all the other boys!_

Almost immediately, she buried her face into her hands and gave a long, ungodly groan.

 _Why the hell am I still thinking about it? StupidStupidStupid!_

Tai watched the self-conflict scene with vivid interest and little concern. "Yo Sor," He slipped into the seat next to her. "Are you okay? It's like you're having a seizure."

She gave him an icy glare and he flinched. "Do you think you're helping?"

"Well… I guess not, but-"

"Tai. Buzz. Off."

"Oh come on! What's with you?"

"Nothing." She mumbled, turned away. This drew in his curiosity and he leaned in towards her, simply staring. Eventually with the growing silence, she threw her hands up and finally gave in.

"All right, all right! Mimi thinks I like a guy."

Suddenly his throat went dry and he choked a little. "What? Who?"

 _Damn it Sor. At this rate, I'll never get a chance with you._

"Does it really matter?"

 _Yeah it does…. I'll find him, and if he doesn't back off, someone's going to end up with a kicked ass._

There was a frustrated glint in Sora's eyes. "Anyways, I _don't_ like him _that way_ , but does Mimi listen to anyone other than herself?" As her rant progressed, so did her voice's volume. "Nope! She just _has_ to make everyone listen to her thoughts, nothing anyone else says or thinks or feels matters. Is having that girl listen really too much to ask?"

Relief hit Tai, like water dripping from a tap. But then it suddenly morphed into suspicion, pushing Tai to shoot her an odd look.

Well, at least he had reason to.

"Why are you so riled up over this?" _That's why you're mad?_

"We all know that's just how Mimi is. Getting that girl to listen is like trying to get her to change her mind." He slid to the edge of his seat and deadpanned. "Downright impossible."

Sora rolled her eyes. _Unamused,_ Tai noted. But on the bright side, at least she wasn't hitting him.

"Yeah, I know." She rubbed the back of her neck, tired frustration crossing her facial features. "But for once, I wish…" Sora paused for a second, seeming to be thinking to herself. Silence ensured. First it was a mere couple of seconds. But then it slid to fifteen. Then thirty.

As impatient as he was, Tai remained silent, his elbows on his knees, his back hunched. But he waited. Sora would continue when she was ready. And she definitely wouldn't appreciate him interrupting- they both knew who'd get punched if he did.

She suddenly, shifted towards her window, the leather of the bus seat letting out a squeak with the change of pressure. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Why can't Mimi just mind her own business?"

Disappointment settled in the tips of his fingers and he looked away, slumping backwards.

" _But for once, I wish…"_

 _"Why can't Mimi just mind her own business?"_

A bitter voice inside him let out a snort. Tai pictured it taking the shape of a tiny version of himself, raising his head and scoffing, _that's what you use it for? You wish Mimi wouldn't tease you?_

 _Dumbass, that's not what she said,_ a high pitched, exasperated voice retorted. Tai instantly placed it to a Mimi figure, with crossed arms and her disapproving, signature pout. _Tai, she's frustrated right now. Be a little more understanding!_

 _You want me, to be more understanding?_ Incredulous, pained disbelief washed over him. _I've been patient enough; I've been crazy about Sora for years!_

The raging emotions he'd buried and held back for so many years now resurfaced.

 _For years, I've wanted to be more than friends. I wanted to be the guy in her life that she'd call when she needed support, no matter what the issue was or what kind of drama was going on in our lives. The kind of boyfriend that understands her in everything and anything, just because we think alike. The kind of guy who would do anything she asked because I trust her and I know she'd do the same for me._

His throat closed up; the pond in his heart holding his feelings that was welling up, now overflowed. _I just want to be hers._

Silence ensued.

Tai rested his head against the window, feeling the metal strip of the window's edge jabbing him in the neck uncomfortably. But that discomfort was _nothing_ compared to the turmoil of feelings inside him, the ones that he held back every single day, never allowing himself to reveal. This pain went far deeper than the surface of his skin.

His head remained silent.

Was it because they didn't know how to answer-or they didn't _want_ to?

Had a stranger regarded the scene, they might've thought Tai and Sora were deliberately ignoring each other, seeing as they were mirroring each other. They were both turned away from the other, intently staring out their respective windows. But in reality, Tai and Sora were simply both absentminded and lost in their thoughts. They weren't concentrating on anything; rather, they were allowing their selves lose focus of their surroundings, the _problems_ and _issues_ haunting them.

 _Distraction._

That was really _needed._

The commotions from other students went on, but neither Tai, nor Sora truly heard them.

Tai mindlessly pressed his nose harder into the window, watching as the cars, the people, the houses and streets- everything flew past, blurring together. But that was okay with him. He really needed this treatment- numbing his thoughts, forcing his emotions- _and the pain-_ to slowly fade away and disappear.

He wasn't sure how much time had really passed when he there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Sora who was standing in the aisle, gesturing for him to get up. It was their stop.

Tai checked dumbly. This familiar setting- yep, definitely Highton View Terrace.

With one hand, he snagged his bag and pushed off his seat and followed Sora out, jumping off the steps, landing gracefully.

She turned and bit her lip. "Tai, you should be more careful. What if you tripped and fell?"

"But I didn't." Tai was secretly pleased when his shrug came as nonchalantly as he had hoped for. "And even if I did, I'd be fine." Tai paused, his mind screaming, _Stop!_ But too late; he couldn't stop himself from murmuring, "It's not your job to worry about me."

Sora felt his unexpectedly cold words like a stab. Tai's barb was challenging, they were fighting words- but what did she say to provoke him? Had she said something insulting?

In her confusion, she took a step back from him. "Even if it isn't," She cursed inwardly at the unsteady, hurt tremble in her voice. The fuming from earlier was gone; where was rage when she needed it? "I still do. I always will."

Tai seemed to have realized his mistake. He awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets. "Shit. I mean, that's not what I meant-not that I meant anything." Tai nervously raised his hands. "I mean, what I meant to say, was that it's' alright." There was his trying-to-be-reassuring-but-awkwardly-failing smile. "I'll be alright."

"Yeah. Okay." Sora retreated another step. The sound of her shoe crunching against gravel sliced through the air. "Yeah."

She looked just as unsure as Tai knew he felt.

 _What do I do now?_

As stubborn as he was, he forced himself to apologize but she made the first move. Taking a hard turn on her heel, she spun and swiftly stalked away.

His instinct and the voice screeching, _go after her you dumbass! ,_ was more than enough to send Tai chasing after her. Before Sora had even gotten more than a couple of meters away, Tai slipped in front of her, hearing his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears. He opened his mouth nervously.

Sora drew back. Tiredness crowned her frown as she half-heartedly readied herself to protest. The pink, pursed lips, not even her frown had changed over the years… " _Tai_ -"

 _My name-the way she says it…_

"Listen Sora, I'm really sorry. Honest. I've been so caught up in uh-" He broke off. The awkwardness flashed through when he winced and his shoulders betrayed him by tensing. "With soccer practices. I've been having trouble with some of coach's drills- especially the two on ones- and the box in one- and the uh-"

"Stop," Sora spoke gently, struggling not to laugh. It was hard not to tease him- especially when he was so adorably flustered like that, all because of her…

"Tai I get it. And I'm sorry." She offered him a loose shrug. "So have I. Because of uh, Mimi. You know."

"Yeah." He speared a hand through his wild hair, still looking uncomfortable. "Yeah I know."

"Good." The urge to tease him was too strong. "You know… it's weird to see you unconfident. Especially with soccer." Her voice dropped. "Mister, I-got-it-now-let-me-shoot."

Tai wrinkled his nose. "You play dirty."

She let out a laugh. A real laugh that warmed Tai's heart. "Did you mean what you said about needing practice? I've got time tomorrow." She cocked her head to the side. "We could go and kick a ball around."

"Yeah, uh- that'd be great. I could use your help."

"Great." She smiled.

Tai returned it, his grin wide and bright. "Okay."

"Then I'll uh- I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay. Oh, what time?"

"How about right after school? My mom can pick us up from the school." She immediately regretted her offer. Her mother probably wouldn't agree so readily…

"Sounds good." Seeing his smile, Sora decided to just leave things be. She could figure out what to do later.

"Bye Sora,"

"Bye Tai."

* * *

Sora picked up her cellphone on the second ring. Immediately, a bright voice greeted her.

"Hey girl! What'cha doing'?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Mimi, it's like twelve and we have school tomorrow. Why are you calling me now?"

"Chill out Sor," Her reply came unbarbed but cool all the same. "I just wanted to chat with you."

Sora yawned, covering her mouth. She slumped backwards, laying her head on the pillow. "About what? What is so important?" There was a moment of silence. Sora could practically see Mimi smirking. "Well? Mimi, are you going to leave me hanging?"

"Well," The absolute coyness stoked a special loathing in Sora's blood. "Ava ended up hanging out with Matt after all..."

Sora raised an eyebrow. _That slu-_

"So, the three of us went to Kise's party- he's this yummy, drop-dead gorgeous, blond basketball star and model, who's got these long eyelashes, sparkling, golden eyes and the tightest ass I've ever seen." Sora rolled her eyes, hearing the mourning note that hung in Mimi's sigh. "It's a shame. Rumors are he's gay and with this other guy named Daiki, or something who's apparently equally as hot." She let out a whistle.

Sora practically growled, "Mimi do you have a point? Or can you tell me about this tomorrow?"

"I'm getting there! So we went to their party- by the way, Kise's got good taste in drinks- and we got ourselves all seriously wasted."

"You don't sound drunk at all." Sora muttered.

"Yeah, like you said, it's a school day tomorrow so I decided not to." Mimi breezily said. "And I guess Ava and the others are ditching? Anyways, Ava and Matt had a little-"

Almost instinctively, Sora stiffened, gripping her bed sheets and pulling them up so they brushed against her throat.

"-private time all to their selves. The rest of us didn't bother them, but after a while, Matt caught Ava trying to kiss Kise."

Sora sat up and exploded. "Are you freaking kidding me?" The rage pulsed inside her, dark and strong. Fierce. Furious. True, actual hatred that went beyond anger and fury-

"No, I'm serious-"

"Then why are so happy!?" She gripped the phone even tighter, her finger clenching around the edge. "God, I knew Ava was a bitch but this? How's Matt?" Sora couldn't imagine how he must feel right now- how he felt catching Ava cheating, how he was dealing with it right now. "You think I should call him and ask him if he's okay?"

"That's my girl!"

Sora was struck with incredulous disbelief. "Really?"

"Sorry, sorry! Um, I wouldn't. Like you said, it's late and Matt's parents aren't going to be happy with you calling at this time. Plus, he's probably getting chewed out right now by them for drinking."

Sora hated to admit Mimi had a good point. "But why would you tell me this?"

"Are you going to stay up all night thinking about it?"

"Yes!" The word shot out of Sora's mouth before she could think. "I mean no-"

"Good. When you get the chance, sink your claws into your man early. I hope this helped you guys! You'll be thanking me in a month! Good night Sora!" Each sentence was more outrageous than the last but it was a 'click' too late before Sora managed to form a protest.

"Mimi I-"

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"God!" Sora slunk down and buried her face under her covers. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel right now; It was mostly rage, bold, restrained rage, but her worry for Matt- Her heart tightened.

How was he feeling?

A lump of sorrow stuck in her throat as she breathed, quiet except for her clock ticking. She looked up to the ceiling, where her light had spread its glow across. "Matt." She whispered to herself. "I hope you're okay..."

 **Thoughts? I rushed the ending but I wanted to get it done, really badly. Sorry! But at least the next chapter will be good. Very good. I promise, lots of drama! :)**

 **(Anyone catch a certain reference?)**

 **Thank you!**


	5. Shipping Friends- Does it work?

**So uh, I was re-reading the story and I feel like I should've aged them up. But I'm too lazy to change it, so just pretend and figure their ages for whatever you prefer. :p**

 **Note, it's part A, of a longer chapter. Enjoy!**

"Hey-"

"What?" Sora muttered, pushing her locker's door close. She spun the dial of her lock to secure it and then blew the strands of hair out of her face before turning around and letting out a frustrated growl. "I've been texting him and calling him and working my ass off trying to find him but he just keeps avoiding me! I don't know what to do anymore!"

Tai stared back with a confused frown and pursued lips, leaning against an adjacent locker. "Sor, you feeling alright?"

"What are you my mom?"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Tai's arms folded over each other as he leaned against the locker beside her. "You..." He made an odd face like he was trying to word his thoughts differently. "This boy... Uh... new boyfriend?"

"What?" Sora choked, unintentionally jolting the items in her arms. She raised her knee for support and tried to shift her belongings back into balance, but her phone managed to slip sideways, out from under her arm. Her heart skipped a beat in dismay and fear as she watched its fall.

With the reflexes of a leopard, Tai instantly lunged forwards, hand shooting out to easily grasp Sora's phone. "... I got it."

"Thanks." The tension left her chest so she could let out a slow, relieved breath.

 _Good old reliable Tai,_ the absentminded thought unconsciously poked her before she shifted her belongings, trying to make space for her phone. It took a few seconds before she conceded, sighed silently and awkwardly cocked her head to the side. "Uh... would you mind-"

"Sure, I'll hold it for you." Tai said straightforwardly. He blinked as if realizing he had just read her mind but the surprised expression cleared into something of curiosity and a second emotion Sora couldn't pick out. "So... Who's the guy again?"

It took her a minute to remember what they'd been talking about. When she did, rash heat flared in her cheeks. "It's not a boyfriend, I was talking about Matt!"

"... What about him?"

Sora stared blankly. "Didn't Mimi tell you what happened last night?"

Tai nodded.

"Well I wanted to check up and make sure he's okay!" For some reason, there was this urge to elaborate so she followed it, trying, "You know, cheer him up, make him feel better."

"And you said he was ignoring you?"

"Yes!"

"Well," Tai shifted before nodding, indicating behind Sora. "He's here now. Let's figure out what's going on."

* * *

The railing of the bench was an irksome, useless item that deserved to die, Matt decided. Writing with a mental bar constantly poking him in the back and pressing into the underside of his ankles was a pain but he was too lazy to move. He stretched comfortably. So far none of the teachers had bothered to tell him off- maybe they could sense the bad mood radiating off of him?

"Hey! Matt!"

He took his sweet time sitting up before raising his arms, stretching again. "Hey Tai, wassup Sor-"

"Don't _'what's up_ ' me, idiot!" She stalked over and fiercely slapped an arm down, frustration clearly etched into her face. "I've been trying to contact you all day and you've been ignoring me!"

"Why would I ignore you?" He shot her a reproachful look as he rubbed his sore arm. "It's _not_ like you yell at me, call me names or hit me." Tai sniggered behind them.

"Drop the sarcasm Ishida, and explain!"

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Matt rolled his eyes, looking more exasperated than pissed. "I just turned off my phone today, that's all." He leaned over and dug through his bag before pulling out and flashing the dark screen of his phone. "See?"

Sora seemed taken aback but she quickly fired, "Why'd you leave for school early?"

"I had an extra band practice- it was a pain in the ass by the way, thanks for asking."

"... What about at lunch? Where were you then?"

"Again, rehearsing." Matt was really starting to get annoyed. _Where t_ _he hell is this going?_ "We're playing for next week's school dance remember?" Though, it was unnecessary when they'd been practicing for the last couple of weeks.

Uncertainty trailed in her voice as it drove away the frustration on her face. "So you... didn't ditch?"

"No, and I wasn't ignoring you!" Matt snapped. Out of stressed habit, he ran a hand through his cropped hair. "You done bothering me? Or is there something else you have to yell at me about?"

"Well I'm _sorry_ for trying to help you!" From the way her hands balled up and her face scrunched, he was hit with an urgent pang of _I should back off. Right now._ But instinct made him automatically retaliate.

"Am I missing something here? Wha- why would I need your help? " The words spilled out quicker than he had wanted them to in a way he hadn't even meant to word them. Sora flinched a little before a cool, undaunted, icy demeanor slowly flashed over. It was alright; this wasn't the first, nor the last time he'd be exposed to it.

"No no, you're hot and amazing and perfect, mister bigshot superstar." Sarcasm dripped off of the tennis player's tongue. "I'm sorry for caring but don't worry- it won't happen again." With the last word, she turned on her heel and stalked away, radiating with fury. The shard of indignation that was lodged in Matt's chest wouldn't allow him to call back.

Tai rolled his eyes. "Thanks man, she's gonna bitch about it to me on the whole way back."

" _Thanks man_ ," Matt mocked. "for talking, after she was done with me."

"You're welcome."

"You're not, coward. Go and check on her for me?" He hesitated ever so slightly. "Did I take it too far with the last one?"

"Yes," Tai helpfully supplied.

"That's not what you're supposed to say," Matt used his notepad to deliver a swat.

"Okay, then maybe?" Tai shrugged. "I mean, you might of not meant it that way but you know how she can be..." He trailed off, looking listlessly back in the direction she had disappeared. Matt watched for a moment before administering a kick to unguarded shins.

"Ow! You little shit-" Tai jumped a step back to glare from a safer distance. "what was that for!?"

"Are you fucking _pining?_ " Matt demanded vehemently. "Because I've got some shit I need to get out if you are. Like number one, please _stop._ I need my wingman and my wingman needs to be single. Two, why are you pining? You used to be so much cooler!" He noted how the corners of Tai's mouth had gradually tilted upwards before lightly continuing, "And number three. _Son of a god_ , why her?"

"... I'm not sure what answer you're looking for." Tai was smiling in a sheepish, goofy way that told Matt his support was the relief he'd been looking for. The soccer player scratched his head awkwardly, trying to look anywhere that wasn't his best friend.

"But when the hell did this happen?!" Matt burst out, half laughing, surprisingly delighted. He couldn't explain the small explosion of joy that had erupted in his chest seeing the sheepish way he was acting- like a little fucking schoolgirl. _Well i_ _f I'm not going to be happy, at least they are. And I can't think of two people who deserve to be more than them._ "How many signs have I been missing? Are you gonna tell her?"

"So many questions."

"Just answer 'em!"

"Okay, okay!" Tai still seemed pretty amused as he took a breath and carefully began, "Maybe this year...?" Matt patiently waited for Tai to gather his thoughts. "I mean, I guess we've always been so close it wasn't really hard for my feelings and thoughts to turn from friendship and, 'Hey, it's Sor, my best friend,' to 'Fuck, there's Sor, girl of my dreams.'" He looked to Matt expectantly.

Who couldn't help but cock a brow out of genuine surprise. "Girl of your dreams? How deep in this shit are you?"

"I mean I'm still not really sure but I know I've never felt like this about anyone... I mean I want to keep her company when she's down, make her smile constantly, hang out with her eve more, and just... be there for her all time, you know?" He shrugged helplessly. "And I keep thinking dumb thoughts. Like I want to hold her hand and then my mind's get stuck on the fact that _her hand's right there, right in front of me,_ and I should just pull a stupid and go with it."

Visuals produced in Matt's head but for some reason, his gut lurched at just the thought. He ignored it and finally got off the bench. "Well, you have my blessing." He went back to grinning widely. "Wish you luck. Now go get her." He turned Tai by the shoulders and shoved to send him off.

The soccer player stumbled a couple of steps before turning back, bemused. "What?"

"Go tell her now." Matt's own smile turned sheepish. "I kinda pissed her off about a minute ago if you don't remember. Now would be a good time to go and cheer her up."

Tai raises his hands and turned them palms up to express disbelief. "Are you stupid?! I...I'm not going to tell her!"

"Oh you better, or I will." Matt threatened, slowly tapping one foot as he shook his head. "And fuck, I'm serious here."

" _You wouldn't_."

" _I would_ _._ "

" _You wouldn't!_ "

" _I will._ "

" _Fuck you, Ishida._ "

 _"_ Love you too man!" Matt cheerfully responded. "And by the way, when you guys are together, I'mma say I called it!"

Tai had almost walked to the exit before pausing and turning around. "Since you brought _calling_ up, I'm going to call too."

Matt raised a brow, unable to mask his curiosity. "On what?"

"Bullshit."

"Oh. On who? Izzy? Joe?"

"You. Why'd you turn your phone off?"

Matt nearly fell of the bench. "What?"

"Sora asked you why you were ignoring her and you said you turned your phone off. Why'd you turn it off?"

"No reason."

"I call bull again."

Matt remained silent.

"Look, we just want to make sure you're okay. You know that, right?" Tai ruffled his own hair and awkwardly shifted from side to side. "So..."

Matt exhaled. "I get it, but..." He shrugged and raised his hands in a gesture of normality. "thing is, I'm perfectly fine. I didn't want you guys to worry, that's all."

Tai studied him carefully. "You can tell that to anyone other than the me, or the gang." The soccer star's tone lightened and he tried for a half-smile. "Know we're here for you, okay?"

Matt remained silent. Tai, probably expecting that, had resumed walking and left the building.

 _You're a good friend and I don't take back what I thought about you being happy with Sora,_ Matt tilted his head from side to side, concluding silently. _But man, are you a pain in the ass! I'm gonna be fine!_

* * *

 _"Wasn't it just a first date?"_

 _"Maybe that's what hurts more... It says didn't think he was worth her time."_

 _"... I'm really sorry guys, Ava was just supposed to be make Sora jealous, that's all! She never told me she was going to go on an actual date with Matt."_

 _"It's not your fault Mimi, but I do wish... Never mind."_

 _"I've already apologized to Matt-"_

 _"Joe's right, Mimi, it's not your fault. But I don't think setting him up with someone else right now is a good idea."_

 _"...What if that someone is Sora?"_

As humid as it was, they sat in their regular hangout outside as usual, protected by the shade of the trees overlooking them. Once they had discussed the issue of helping Matt, they'd quickly decided not to interfere. Well, directly- that is.

TK leaned against the rough bark of the tallest oak tree in the area. "You know he got over Sora right?"

It was kind of interesting how quickly their support group had become one of gossip instead. Mimi impressively had managed to get all three of the guys involved.

"Ha- that's a complete lie!" She rolled her eyes as she passionately pronounced, "My boy is still so head over heels for her. They _neeeeed_ to be together!"

"Did Matt ever ask her out?" Izzy lazily sipped from his coke. (Which Mimi had used to bribe them)

"Well... No..."

Joe laughed. "Did Sora even know he had feelings for her?"

"... No."

Even TK joined in. "Did Matt ever make a move?"

"No, but-"

Joe grinned in a carefree way. "So what makes you think that they want to be-"

"Cause I can tell Sora likes him!" Mimi burst out with enthusiastic confidence. "Right Kari?" She turned expectantly.

"Sure," Kari offered, trying to stop giggling. She'd learned it was easier to agree, rather than argue with her close friend.

TK protested, "Mimi, even if she likes him now, Matt got over her you know?"

"And even if they do get together, they're both hot heads- they're gonna be mad with the interference." Kari pointed out. "Which, by the way, we will all be blaming on you."

Mimi rolled her eyes, smirking. "Bitch please, they'll be thanking me. And then I'll get all the glory." She skipped a circle around the three guys sitting on the ground, her skirt flowing at her ankles. "You should know by now, nothing stands in the way of my ships. Nothing." Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "You guys getting on board?" The guys hastily made agreements while Mimi reverted back to her cheerful, enthusiastic self and nodded happily, apparently satisfied. "Well then! That's that." She triumphantly pumped a fist into the air, calling, "We set Sora and Matt up, tomorrow!" as she walked away.

Izzy, Joe and TK exchanged glances. "Just agree with her," Kari helpfully told them, laughing at their somewhat-bemused expressions. "It makes life easier."


	6. Chapter 6

**WELL, EXAMS ARE OVER. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Anyways, everyone just keeps getting more and more OOC, so I hope you manage to suffer through this sad little chapter.**

* * *

 _If neither of them end up killing me, I swear, I'll finally get to polishing the finish on my guitar._

Remembering the tennis team often had games and practice on varying days, Matt set off for the courts. It wasn't a bad day to play, with the sun twisting its claws into his hair and the gusts of wind skipping through the school yard.

 _There._

Matt's eyes hooked onto the court, onto the flash of the unique shade of orange her hair was. Onto _Sora_. Standing before the court's serve line in the standard school uniform's green top and skirt, she glared across to a blue-shirted tall sneering brunette with an eyebrow contemptuously cocked, as if having already predicted her opponent would lose.

Smirking came naturally to Matt. _I can't wait to see Sora knock her off her feet._ Even though the bleachers were nearly empty, he chose a seat in the first row on the side closest to Sora and sat back for the show.

And was all but disappointed- Sora utterly swept her opponent. Each of her shots were a little swifter than her opponent's, executed with more aggression, strength, precision. And with every successful hit, she seemed to unwind a little more. By the second set, she was clearly at ease in her serves and her gracefulness showed in each return, but the spirt burning in her amber eyes never diminished.

Matt found himself proudly grinning in her stead _._

When the game concluded, (Sora's win by a fair amount), Matt jumped to his feet, stuck his hands in his pockets and made his way down.

Leaning over the team's bench to tuck her racquet into her bag, Sora kept modestly dipping her head as she accepted compliments from her teammates beginning to crowd in on her, crowing,

"Great job, Sora!"

"There's our girl, queen of the court!"

"We're definitely going to be regional champions this year!"

Not completely understanding their amusing enthusiasm, Matt let out a light cough, raising his fist over mouth. "Yeah. Great game, Sor."

Sora zipped her bag shut. "Oh thanks, Matt- Matt!" Once she actually registered his name, her head snapped up and she stammered, "What-what are you here? Why are you doing?"

He grinned but decided to let her off. "Hey, can't a guy cheer a friend on?" He cast a look over the other side of the court where a team wore matching sky-blue uniforms and scowls. "Didn't see the rest of the matches, but your game was pretty amazing. You were so intense."

He took careful not of her ears coloring. She turned away, leaning back over the bench to fiddle with her bag's straps, and mumbled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... you just looked like you really had your head in the game." He cocked his head to the side.

When she didn't immediately reply, still pointlessly fidgeting over her perfectly fine bag, he frowned. _Okay... Where's your head now?_ He could find out of course, through a simply method, one who had yet to fail him. Matt cleared his throat, and rolled, "Which of course, was a huge surprise, y'know, because you've always been such an airhea-."

Sora whipped around. "What did you say?"

Just like that, Matt had his goal, the real Sora, this fiery tigress spitting at him. But he'd nearly forgotten how scary she could be; the only reason he didn't back down was the interested gazes of their spectators weighing on his back.

He forced his fingers to uncurl from their instinct driven closed position before he tipped his chin back, pretentiously drawing out his advantage in height- he knew this further infuriating gesture would really push her towards speaking her mind. He drawled, "I said, you're an-"

Her eyes flashed. She suddenly grabbed his collar with both hands and tugged, forcing him to dip his head. She hissed, " _Yamato Ishida, take it back_."

He grinned gleefully. "Make me." Pushing down the growing instinct screaming _run!_ Matt stood his ground and let his gaze drop from her brows knit to her darkening eyes, and then to her lips tightly pressing together. He nearly missed the high-pitched voice shouting, " _Kiss him, Sora!"_

And then this collective burst of giggles and shrieks of, "Jasmine, you _can't_ just say that!"

And the way Sora suddenly jerked away, eyes wide, mouth open...cheeks tinted red.

But then the wires in his brain reconnected, and he blinked, completely caught off guard. "Uh-"

More giggles.

"I-I-" Trying to ignore them and holding a conversation at the same time was downright impossible, Matt decided. Even his fans weren't this fricken... _weird? Unhelpful? Good at making situations awkward?_

"Sor, I, uh- wanted to tell you something-"

She let out an audible squeak. "That's okay, it can wait!" She spun on her heel and began striding away, taking steps fast and furious.

Matt blinked again, feeling exactly about idiotic as he presumably appeared to the onlookers. He turned to them with a frown mixing annoyance and confusion. They immediately collapsed in yells,

"Go get her you idiot!"

"You better treat our girl well or we'll have something to say!"

"What are you waiting for? Move your ass!"

He petulantly frowned, but they clearly outnumbered him in ranks and exasperation. So he snatched up Sora's forgotten bag, slung it over his shoulder, tossed them one last annoyed look over his shoulder (which they were all more than happy to return) and started after her.

* * *

She was sure everyone she walked by could just take one look at her and guess the reason of her chagrin. Okay, perhaps she was overreacting a little, but if she was, she had reason to! Her friends had just completely embarrassed her in front of Matt- _one of her friends._

 _Thank god school's over._

And with that relief bringing thought, Matt in all his unwanted glory appeared in her peripheral vision, right before he slid in front of her.

Sora stopped walking. What was with him? Searching for her after school, chasing her when she tried to ditch him, saying he had something to tell her- _oh god. Oh god._ A wiggly, uncomfortable pit of nervousness dropped into her stomach. Could Mimi have actually been right? _Could Matt... have feelings for her?_ Was he going to confess _, right now?_

She wasn't quite sure why she felt so bothered by the possibility; she'd been confessed to before and she'd always gently turned them down- so why was her mouth dry now? Why did she have the instinct directing her to flee?

But before she could open her mouth, throw out some stupid excuse and duck away, Matt put his hands up, fixing her with an imploring, blue gaze. "Sor, I just need a minute." When she didn't object, he inhaled slowly. "So... Uh, back at the court, I was just trying to get you to tell me what was wrong. I was totally kidding about you being-"

"I know that, stupid." She snapped, but she couldn't find herself giving any real bite in the bark.

Maybe he could tell, because his gaze softened before he continued. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you I'm the messenger. My boy Tai wants to talk to you-"

Sora's eyes widened. "Oh my god,I completely forgot about helping him practice!"Just like she'd nearly forgotten she even had a game today. Was he still waiting for her? "Shit, I'm late! I have to go find him! See you later!"

"I'm coming y'know! I wouldn't miss this for the world." She had no idea what he was talking about, so she opened her mouth, only to be cut off by a airy, "So you know where we're going? Lead the way."

She stopped, for what felt like the umpteenth time of the day. Pivoted around to glare into the signature smug face of Yamato Asshole Ishida. Bared her teeth, said, "Tell me, or so help me, I'll _rip_ out all your pretty blond hair and-"

" _So,_ " Matt hurriedly inputted, "Tai's waiting for you at Highton View, and I know it's a bit of a walk there-"

"Our old elemantary school?" asked Sora, puzzled. "I thought he just wanted to practice soccer? Why go all the way there?"

"Who knows?" Matt diverted his gaze to the ground. "Now c'mon."

She had no choice but to follow.

* * *

His watch read 4:50.

Tai felt a little awkward, kicking an old soccer ball alone in the back field of an elementary school. But Matt had yet to pick up or respond to the dozen of texts Tai had, asking if he could leave. After all, he had homework in need of aggressive procrastination. And his pre-planned rendezvous with the nice piece of chocolate cake in his fridge.

He tried to brush off his impatience with a shake of his head. _He said he'd pick up Sora along the way and explain, whatever the hell that means... But why does he have to be so slow?_ He stuffed his hands into his pockets and settled for mindless trotting, tapping the ball almost languidly.

"Yo! Jockhead!"

Tai didn't even glance up. He pulled his right leg back, sarcastically saluted, "Music dork!" His kick sent the ball curving nicely, the way he'd been perfecting his shooting all through the school year.

Matt raised his leg reflexively, but he'd misgauged; the ball grazed his shoe's sole before dully hitting ground and dejectedly rolling away.

"Rusty a bit?" Tai grinned. It melted away when Sora walked into his vision. And suddenly, there was this odd, little anxious flutter in his chest, that brought up, 'S _hit! Sora's here!"_ But then there was an instant follow up of a warmer, accepting emotion of ... _Sora's here._

 _How was this possible?_ This- hernew ability to make make him feel self-conscious over his actions, turn all of his confidence upside down... And yet he was _enjoying_ it. He wanted his mouth dry, his heart thumping faster, he wanted this tinge of uncertainty she was able to inject of, _oh god, I'm making a huge fool of myself aren't I- screw it all._

God, Matt really had been right. _He really was in deep._

He watched Sora looped past Matt and picked up a dribble. It wasn't as at ease as it used to be, if his memory served correctly, but the fixed glint of determination was impossible to doubt, the one and the same.

"Like you can talk, Mr. Soccer Star. I think your shot was a little off." Sora retorted.

 _Huh. I guess so is the sass._

She flashed him a small wink. "You should've just aimed at Matt's stupid face."

A laugh danced out of him. "I'd like to see how his fans would react when the found out his 'good looks' aren't so good anymore."

"Ex-friggen-cuse me?" Matt scoffed. "This," He gestured to himself. "piece of perfection can't be destroyed-"

"Perfection, my ass." Sora clipped the ball swiftly, launching it in a clear beheading attempt. "And why are you here again?"

Matt ducked and the ball sailed right past his head. "That," Matt straightened. His smile had lightened. "is unimportant. What is important though, is Tai has something to tell you."

"I do?" Tai asked dubiously.

"Yeah you do," Matt grinned wider.

"Isn't that why you sent Matt to get me?" Sora arched a brow in curiosity. "Because I was late?" She hurriedly added, "Oh, and sorry I was late- I had a game that I completely forgot about."

"I didn't send Matt to get you," Tai frowned. "I was going to text you to ask if we were still on for today, but Matt asked me to come to Highton View and- oh god, you _son of a bitch_." He growled.

 _You can't be serious._

Matt shrugged but there was nothing apologetic there. "Remember what we talked about? There's no running away now, Tai. Courage is just taking one step at a time. Are you gonna take the step?" His expression read, _or am I going to have to push you?_

Tai didn't know. Didn't like either option.

After all, this was _Sora._ He took a good, careful look at her, took in her fondly amused, if somewhat confused expression. She didn't look like she was in love with him. She just looked like Sora, one of his friends, someone he knew would support him through thick and thin, someone who would have his back any time he asked, even if they both knew he was wrong. (Unless of course, this was an argument between them- in which, she would most definitely win because of her stubbornness)

She was his best friend, someone he'd had for most of his life. They were close, yes, but it had always been strictly platonic. If she needed him, he'd be there in an instant, she didn't need to even say the word. And Tai knew she would unquestionably do the same for him. There were days when he was sure she knew him better than he knew himself. There were times when he felt he could read her mind, know exactly what she was thinking, what she was feeling-

They were already like extensive parts of each other. Being together would just mean he'd care more about her than he already did, if that was possible.

But if he screwed things up right now, everything that was their friendship would crumble and go down the drain.

 _Is our friendship worth the risk?_ He chanced a glance at Matt. _Would you really tell her if I didn't?_

Matt's cool gaze said _yes_.

Sora let out a gentle cough. "So what are the two of you children fighting about? Do I get to know about it?"

Matt set his jaw, and slowly, in a controlled voice, said, "Tai, the next bus gets here in half-an-hour." He turned around with an air of finality, and began walking away.

"Matt? Matt?! Where are you going?" Sora called after him, looking bewildered. She turned her gaze to Tai. "Tai, I was joking... were you guys really fighting?"

"Nah, that's not it." Tai inhaled, long and slow. He needed it. Really needed it for what he was going to say. "Let's walk. I'll explain." He picked a direction that strayed away from wherever Matt was going. After catching up, Sora fell in step with him.

"It's been a while since I visited here." She spread her hands. Deadpanned, "Wow. I'm old."

"I think we both are." Tai laughed. "Remember everything we did here?" He'd never been too sentimental but the uncut grass rippling against his ankles reminded him, "Remember when we played capture the flag with Matt for the first time?"

"And he pretended he had no idea how to play?" Sora's eyes twinkled. "Yeah."

"And we were too impatient to teach him-"

"So we started the game anyways,"

"And then he proceeded to kick our asses."

"The good old days, huh?" Raising her arms, Sora stretched comfortably. "Remember the first time we all went to summer camp?"

They trudged through the field, trading light chat. Tai knew with certainty Sora wasn't pressing him on his behalf. But she didn't seem all too frustrated of his lack of explaining, not if the soft smile on her face meant anything, anyways.

They'd completely circled the field twice before Tai could accept to himself stalling wasn't an option anymore.

Matt would definitely go through with his threat, considering how serious he'd been in coercing both of them here. And even if Sora was tiptoeing around him right now, it didn't mean she was going to let him go without telling her. And there were the goddammn memories of everything they'd been through, everything they'd done together were rising, swirling through his head like a wind gust reviving fallen leaves.

It meant something, that they were still friends after all these years, didn't it? That their friendship had yet to take a strain it couldn't handle?

Tai sighed. Summoned what little courage he had, and said, "Sora,"

She met his gaze, half-expectant, half-comfortably content from the reminiscing.

"I'm in love with you."

Like the damn holding down his feelings had broken, everything spilled out, "Have been for a while. I mean, I was looking for someone who'd like me as much as I liked them, but then I realized I didn't want anyone other than the person who'd shared everything with me. _You_. "

She didn't say anything but he knew she'd heard.

"We've spent a lot of time with each other, considering I basically grew up with you, and you've been with me for every important event I can ever remember, for days when I wanted to celebrate a win, or just felt like I'd lost it all. I know without you, I wouldn't be the same person I am today. I know that with you, waiting isn't a pain as much as it's fun, studying isn't the boring waste of time it's supposed to be, and no matter whatever we're doing, I keep wanting time to slow down, just so I can spend another second with you. I know you rely on my as much as I do to you.

I think our friendship's always had these elements of a relationship, we just never discussed it. But I've started thinking about it... and here we are." He shrugged helplessly. There wasn't anything else to say. If she'd already had her mind set on a decision, she wasn't going to change it. "So... Sora, will you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
